


Why wait

by bluedreambliss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreambliss/pseuds/bluedreambliss
Summary: Mukuro always thinks of her, she finally looks her way.





	Why wait

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work I was so bored, I love Mikan/Junko And Junko/Mukuro why not have both and Mikan/Mukuro. I apologize if this is bad / disgusting to some people, I do hope you enjoy it. It was really fun to write. Also any errors let me know I'll fix them I didn't really go through this all the way. This is a one shot by the way, let me know what you think!

_ Burn it down  _

_ Despair _

_ Kill them all  _

_ Despair  _

_ KILL THEM ALL  _

 

 

Mukuro Ikusaba woke with a jump, heart pounding and sweat dripping down every unclothed part of her body. She could feel her black tank top clinging to her form, she peeled it away from her heaving chest, running her free hand through her dark hair. She looked around the dark room adrenaline pumping in her veins, from the previous dream. 

 

It was the same thing every night, piles of dead bodies, fire and the wicked cackling of her twin sister. Mukuro wasn’t scared of the blonde and definitely didn’t dislike the countless murders she partook under her guidance. Mukuro couldn’t get enough of her little sisters antics, the constant chaos that followed her every stiletto clad step. Especially the despairingly sweet glaze in her eyes every time Mukuro snuffed out yet another useless life, as if she got off to the sight of her older sister doing everything she wants.  Mukuro could only dream her sister-no the princess of despair itself, Junko Enoshima, would find pleasure in anything she does. 

 

Coming back to reality she heard something she wasn’t expecting and what was probably the cause of her sudden awakening. Her door was closed but she could hear what sounded like high pitched moans followed by her sisters unmistakable laughter. 

 

The duo was in an underground bunker on the grounds of Hopes Peek Academy, with two upperclassmen, Ryota Mitarai and Tsumiki Mikan. She could only guess who the moans belonged to knowing full well her sister has taken a liking to the ultimate nurse. She seen the way Junko’s eyes ravaged the older klutz the moment Mukuro threw her at her feet, tied up in computer wires. A predator's gazes at its prey, a prey her older sister so nicely brought right to her. That’s how Junko liked things, she didn’t like to wait and if she wanted something Mukuro was the one to get it for her, and this situation was no different. Someone as despair ridden as Mikan was bound to catch the eye of the ultimate despair. 

 

Mukuro sat in her bed listening for a while her heart throbbing every time she could hear Mikan’s noises, only imaging what lucky fate the older girl had at Junko’s hands. Mukuro swallowed hard trying to lubricate her now dry mouth, giving up on that idea and slowly getting out of her bed, as if they could hear her movements with how loud they wear. She crept down the hall silently eyes fixated on the flow of light, stopping in front of her sisters door. She listened from there feeling herself heat up further, not sure from lust or jealousy probably a mixture of both by now. She could hear her sister and Mikan’s voices louder and more clear.

_ “J-junko-chan please mm” _

Mikan gasped out and you could hear a thud and her sister humming as if contemplating something.

_ “Please what? What do you want sweet little Tsumiki~ does it hurt? Tell me how much it fucking hurts” _

 

Junko all but growled, Mukuro could only imagine what was going on behind this way too thin door. It was almost painful just standing there doing nothing. She got an idea, it was dumb.

**Just like sis always says.**

 

At this moment she didn’t care.

Mukuro extended her shaking arm and clutched the door handle, hard, as she heard Mikan’s agonizing response.

“A-ah yes, yes it hurts, i-it hurts so~ much” 

She said that but, you could tell in her voice she loved every minute of whatever harsh punishment Junko was serving her. Mukuro pushed the door open slowly, her pulse pounding in her ears, not showing any signs of distress on her ever stoic face. 

 

The door cracked open silently, she could see in the dimly lit room. Her sisters back was to her and she was wearing her normal flashy attire with twin tails. Her eyes then scanned the room and found Mikan on the floor against the wall at Junko’s feet, she was on her knees, hands trembling and reaching up at Junko, her eyes clouded over staring up at her. Mukuro wondered why the girl had such a look of pleasure on her face and looked down between her thighs, what she seen made her breath get stuck in her throat. She could see Junko’s heeled foot rubbing up and down hidden by Mikans pleated skirt. 

 

Muruko knew what she was doing even if it was hidden, jealousy boiled up inside of her wishing she was the one at her sisters feet. She Held onto the door knob harder making it rattle a bit, she froze hoping it went unnoticed, but she wasn’t that lucky. Mikan looked over at her from in-between Junko’s legs and her smile grew looking her right in the eyes as her sister continued rubbing her not noticing that she was watching them. Mikan dropped her hands down from trying to grasp at Junko and pushed her arm under her chest pushing out her already large breasts, making them push her white dress shirt to its limits. 

 

Muruko stared transfixed at the look of pleasure and despair mixing together on the nurse’s face,  flushed and sweating, pupils dilated. Muruko showed no sign of the feelings raging inside of her, part of her wanted to beat the look off of Mikans face and take her place on the ground, the other wanted to rip off her tight clothing and further her sister’s work. She watched as Mikan ran her free hand up Junko’s high boot, daring to go up to her exposed knee. Junko didn’t seem to mind this and continued to sneer down at her pushing one hand into Mikans hair brushing her bangs back and running her crimson nails up her neck to her chin holding onto her face.

_ “My, you really are something, getting off on my boot, like a horny little school girl, oh wait, you are! If only all your’re classmates could see the ultimate nurse now. Maybe I should take a video for them all to watch, how despairing that would be” _

Junko shuddered and delivered a quick jab to Mikan’s crotch and dug her nails into the girls face where she held it. Mikan arched into it, eyes rolling and biting her lip, this girl was a masochist.

_ “Hm we will see, for now I need to address the peeping tom at my door. Why are you just gawking at us dear sister, come on in” _

 

Junko moved away from Mikan letting her drop to the floor, making the girl cry out at the sudden change in position. She turned and walked to the door, leaving a wet stain on the ground. Mikan recovered quickly and sat up, falling back onto her rear breathing heavy, face still flushed. She watched as Junko sauntered over to the mercenary she locked eyes with before. 

 

Mikan knew who she was, she remembered coming to check on her classmate Ryoto and being caught from behind quickly, being forcibly shoved into the wall and bound in an instant. The person had spun her around and was on her not even a second later, holding a knife to her neck and breathing close to her ear. Looking at her attacker she gathered that it was a girl around her age, she looked like she might attend her school. The girl just stared at her silently lowering her weapon and grabbing her by her the shirt making it hard to breathe; she pushed her forward and walked her all the way to the room they now all occupied.

 

**It was all to intoxicating**

 

Mukuro was frozen in her spot, only one person could ever make her body react this way and right now she was staring right at her, making her way closer. She decided to just bite the bullet and go inside, she pushed opened the door the rest of the way and closed it behind her, standing right in front of Junko, waiting for what she had planned.

 

_ “Good girl, see you aren’t as stupid as you look huh. Now care to tell me why you would take it upon yourself to come uninvited to my room, and watch your own sister do something so naughty?” _

 

By the time she was done talking she was already pushing Muruko into the closed door placing both hands on either side of her face. She had leaned in and whispered the end of the sentence into her ear, making Mukuro react for the first time that night. She shuddered lightly-but not lightly enough for Junko not to notice and she smirked looking into her eyes with a knowing expression.

 

_ “Oh don’t tell me, you want me to do the same thing to you?” _

 

Junko snickered and ran her hand down her face, stopping at her throat, staring at it and applying pressure, the mercenary tried to hold back the moan threatening to escape and let out a strangled sigh. At this point Mikan was squirming quietly on the floor watching the two beautiful killers interact, wishing she was in between them.

 

_ “Or, would you rather be in my place completely dominating your poor defenseless little sibling”   _

 

Junko released her neck and took a step back to admire her work. Mukuro was flushed and panting slightly, her usual straight posture was slumped against the door for support.

 

_ “Wow sis you are almost as easy as that one” _

 

She said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at Mikan, who squeaked at being addressed so suddenly, she was clutching her skirt watching as both sisters piercing eyes were now on her. Junko was getting more excited by the minute.

**How utterly uninspected her older sister was harboring such a hard on for her, for god knows how long. That she, the silent killer, having thoughts of the two siblings, doing what was deemed filthy and wrong-no, how utterly despairing.**

Junko let out loud moan thinking about it, hugging herself looking like a madwoman in a straight jacket, making the other girls jump in surprise.

 

_ “Oh so many scenarios are coming to mind, I thought I hit the jackpot with a slutty, pain loving nurse but this” _

 

At that she gestured at her sister who had recovered somewhat. 

 

_ “This has got to be the ultimate despair, so what shall I do first”  _

 

She stated more then asked out loud, pacing around the room having all the attention on her, just how she liked it. 

 

Mukuro couldn’t stand it anymore her body was on fire and she couldn’t take the look on Mikan’s face at hearing Junko talk about her in such a manner, she was practically drooling and clutching at her face, watching Junko like a love sick puppy. As much as she wanted to do so many terrible things to both of them and have them done to her she cant take the silence, not now that her sister uncovered her deepest secret.

 

_ “I’m leaving, have fun with your toy” _

 

Mukuro tried to turn and leave but Junko was one her in an instant.

 

_ “Oh I don’t think so my useless, sexy,  ... Mukuro”  _

 

She paused right before she said her name and ran her manicured nails down the still damp tank top, down between her breasts, making her heart rate pick up, hoping that Junko didn’t notice but nothing ever slips past her analytical mind. 

 

As if on cue, she places her hand over her left breast and pushes down groping, discovering that she had no bra on underneath the thin fabric. Mukuro sucked in a shaky breath and tries not to push her chest out into her hand, so she balls her hands in to fists, digging her fingers into her palms. She doesn’t drop her gaze from her sister’s crystal blue eyes it only makes her heart pick up more beating almost painfully hard. It didn’t stop there, Junko’s free hand found its way into Mukuro’s hair, running her nails along her scalp playfully, then yanking suddenly exposing her neck to her hungry eyes. This ripped a surprised moan from the mercenary, making Junko dive in and attack her, biting down and dragging her teeth down, licking up the wound that she just created. 

 

It took everything in Mukuro not to touch her sister but she just clenched her fists harder knowing it would draw blood soon. Junko continued up and started to nibble and suck on her ear making sure to breathe right into it and started to whisper.

 

_ “Why don’t you just give in to me, I’ll give you everything you could ever want, all you have to do is show me you want me.” _

 

Junko leaned back enough for Mukuro to look at her, both girls eyes burning with despair. She could tell Junko wanted this badly by the way she was breathing her large chest was rising and falling rapidly against hers. With a groan Mukuro closed the distance and slammed their lips together finally daring to grab onto her sister, her hands gripped her shirt pulling her body flush against hers. Junko’s body was almost disgustingly hot mixing with her own fire. 

 

Both sisters forgot about the girl on the floor until they heard her squeal of joy at them finally kissing, she had made her way over to them crawling in between them running a hand up each of their legs. This didn’t seem to bother Junko she only bit down hard on Mukuro’s lip and ran a hand up her side, tangling her other in Mikan’s messy hair. This made Mikan almost purr into Mukuros thigh and rub her warm face into her crotch. Junko noticed and yanked her back a bit too roughly and broke the kiss still rubbing her sisters side sliding under the shirt.

 

_ “Tsumiki honey, don’t fucking think, about touching my Mukuro without my permission, remember who owns you both. Don’t worry you will get a taste but only after me.” _

 

She caressed Mikans face again making the nurse nod and continues rubbing their legs slowly; Mukuro had been looking down at Mikan wishing to have her face back where it was but her sisters words sent a shiver through her whole body. Her eyes shot back to Junko, waiting for her to make the next move. 

 

Junko giggled and turned her attention back to Mukuro dragging her nails along her spine underneath her shirt feeling the goose bumps rising with each stroke.

 

_ “Where were we, ah yes.”  _

 

Junko stared at Mukuro expectantly, as if telling her to kiss her with her eyes, the mercenary took the hint and reconnected their lips like they hadn't separated at all. She’s surprised when she hears-well feels Mikan moaning into her thigh, but also feels something wet. She looks down as she’s fighting Junko for dominance in the kiss and sees Junko’s index and middle finger inside of Mikan’s mouth massaging her tongue, her spit was dripping slightly onto her leg but not enough for her to find it gross, the sight was actually quite erottic and made her push her hips into her sisters hard. 

 

Junko felt this and bit down onto her lip again , pulling back and withdrawing her fingers from the nurses mouth, shoving them into Mukuros mouth making her suck on them. Mukuro swirled her muscle around her sisters fingers tasting her skin coated in Mikan’s saliva. She stared into Junko’s eyes as she cleaned her fingers off, sucking on them and pulling back. Mikan was watching her suck off Junko’s fingers, her mouth wide open panting waiting to be acknowledged, her hands resting on the floor between her legs as if trying to control herself from touching her body or theirs.

 

Not caring if Junko got mad, Mukuro crouched down and yanked Mikan into a hard kiss, surprising the girl and feeling her gasp and moan against her mouth. Kissing Mikan was much different, she didn't try and fight for dominance but instead gave herself over completely, making noises and breathing heavy through her nose. Junko made no effort to try and stop the two-but instead, walked over to the bed and sat down watching her sister have her way with their new pet. 

 

Mukuro gripped Mikans thighs feeing how hot and soft they were she ran her hands up and down them massaging and teasing the girl further and digging her nails into them hard making red lines form. Mikans hips shook and she grabbed her shoulders to stop from falling over. They heard a breathy sigh and Mukuro broke the kiss, looking over at Junko who was ripping off her tie, watching them with an evil smirk on her face. 

_ “ Mukuro~, will you come here, of course you will, come here now”  _

Junko said gripping onto her tie eyes flashing menacingly, Mukuro gave Mikan one last look, the girl was panting, her face bright pink as if she just ran a marathon. She rose from the ground and walked over to junko her heart pounding no knowing what the blonde was thinking and she didn't even have a second to react, she was being pulled down onto the bed and straddled. Junko grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and started to tie them together with the tie she was just holding. 

 

_ “ Can't have you getting to aggressive again now, be a good submissive sister and do as I say”  _

 

At that Junko leaned down and bit her ear, kissing her way down her sisters neck and making her way down her chest.

_ “Oof, I forgot about the shirt, silly me”  _

 

She giggles and rips it open in one swift motion. Mukuro now lay there, hands above her head,ripped shirt on either side of her.

 

_ “Hope you didn't like that top, it was pretty gross anyway” _

 

Mukuro felt her face heat up slightly, as her nipples harder at the sudden exposure and stayed silent waiting for Junko’s next orders, she knows she was playing nice right now but she's not sure when the switch might be flipped, and being bound didn't do much for her feeling of helpless, but no orders came. She just laid there as her sister ran both of her hands over her chest grinding down on her lap as she went.

 

_ “Tsumiki, are you wet ?”  _

 

Junko said turning to the girl suddenly in the middle of her attack on her sisters chest, cocking her head to the side and pinching Mukuro's nipples earning a sharp intake of breath.

 

The plum hair girl was already crawling towards the bed and stopped at the foot of it nodding her head, biting her bottom lip. 

 

_ “ Hm, good come show us”  _

 

Mikan wasted no time following Junko’s order and getting up to the other girls level and crawling over to Mukuro’s face, her chest swinging below her, threatening to pop out of her button up shirt. She pointing her bottom at Junko, who was still slightly grinding down on Mukuro. Junko slid her hand up the nurses thigh slowly lifting the skirt as she went, she didn't stop at her thighs-but went up over where Mikan wanted her most and too her plump ass, giving it a tight squeeze, her red nails digging into the flesh. Mikan moaned right in the mercenaries ear, making Mukuro thrust her hips up into Junko, trying to get more friction and was rewarded with her sisters wet heat sliding down onto her thigh, Junko had positioned herself so she was now riding her leg while she played with Mikan’s backside. 

 

_ “ You are positively dripping, you ruined these already”  _

 

Junko said while pulling down the pantys covering the nurses center,she pealed them down and tossed them aside spreading the girls cheeks, making a sloshing sound every time they spread apart. It was the lewdest thing Mukuro had ever heard and she was painfully aware of how wet she had become sense the time she entered the room. 

 

Mikan was whimpering and panting into the her ear still and it was making it impossible not to want to touch her, but her hands were still bound.Junko noticed her struggle and snickered, bringing her grinding to a hult.

 

_ “Are you okay sis? You look like you want something.”  _

 

She accentuated something by bring her hand down hard on Mikans ass watching it giggle and the girl jut forward. Mikan was trembling and staring right at Mukuro, her eyes blown by lust.

 

_ “Mikan be a good girl and show my sister how wet you are it's really something, go ahead sit right on her face.”  _

 

Junko giggles breathlessly and pushed her forward alittle, watching as the nurse climbs on top of Mukuro clumsily, she pulled her skirt up when both her thighs were wrapped around the mercenaries face turning her head to the side in embarrassment.

 

Mukuro was met with Mikan’s distinctive but subtle sent , she looked up at the glistening pink folds at the apex of her legs, it was so hot, in more than one way. Mikan’s thighs started to tremble trying to keep herself up, some of her wetness was dripping down her thigh onto her face, the mercenary was enjoying watching Mikan struggle, when she felt her own heat being touched, she gasped and jutted forward, making Mikan fall down onto her, muffling what noises she was making. 

 

Mikan cried out, arching her back at the contact and started to rock her hips riding Mukuro’s face slowly, as Junko started to rub her sister through her panties and applied more pressure feeling her react. 

Mukuro darted out her tongue and began exploring the thickly coated heat on her mouth, she ran her tongue up and down her folds focusing on her clit massaging it hard but slow, enjoying the noises Mikan was making. With every stroke Mikan would whimper and her whole body would tremble, her hands where now playing with Mukuro’s short silky hair. 

 

Mukuro could feel her panties being pulled down but couldnt see what was happening, she could only look up and see Mikan's large breasts bouncing with every thrust of her hips. She knew Junko was up to something taking advantage of her distraction. That's when she felt something warm and wet start grinding down on her, she felt Junko's legs on either side of her while she gripped her leg thrusting back and forth. 

 

Mukuro realized her sister was rubbing their slick folds together, hearing the wet noises and her ragged breathing on top of Mikan’s more desperate sounding moans, the nurse was getting close she could feel it. She sped up her motions finally breaking free from her restraints she grabbed onto Mikan’s shirt ripping the remaining buttons open freeing her chest, biting down hard on her clit. 

Mikan arched her back and pulled weakly at her hair, as her body shook with waves of pleasure, her eyes pointing up at the ceiling and mouth open holding her breath. She slumped over exhausted and curled up next to Mukuro, watching Junko fuck her senseless.

 

By now Junko was grinding down on her so hard it was making the bed move slightly and clenching Mukuro’s leg drawing blood. She ducked down licking it up, staring up into her face. 

 

With nothing to distract her she looked up at her sister violating her, but she loved every second of it. She loved the way Junko’s breathing was uneven because of her, the way her eyes pierced right into her as she rutted almost painfully hard. 

 

Junko dropped down lower and came to eye level with her not stopping in the slightest.

 

_ “Isn't this so beautiful, we could have been doing this sooner if you would have only stop being so pathetic, now tell me my Mukuro, tell me how desperate you are to have your baby sister bring you over the edge, how you have wanted me inside you for so long it keeps you up at night. Sometimes you will touch yourself thinking about me getting off to you killing people. Oh how I want to writhe with you in a sea of blood, oh fuck it’s despairing how long I have waited for this, waited for you.”  _

 

Mukuro could do nothing but listen and watch as Junko came undone above her, the words caressing her like a dull knife. She grabbed Junko's face and gazed into the deep dark depths of true despair, as she flew over the edge with her, Junko Enoshima , ultimate despair, soon to be princess of the known world and her twin sister.

Junko collapsed on top of her and leaned in so only Mukuro could hear, stroking her hair.

_ Burn it all _

_ Despair  _

_ Kill them all  _

_ Despair  _

_ Despair  _

_ Despair  _

_ upupupu~ _


End file.
